


A kalap

by Wit131



Category: A Pál utcai fiúk | The Paul Street Boys - Molnár Ferenc
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Hungarian Translation, M/M, Novella, Romantic Comedy, Slash, igazi csónakos Csónakos, sellő Csele
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wit131/pseuds/Wit131
Summary: A sellő Csele élete minden, de nem különleges. Úgy ismeri a Hét Tenger Birodalmát, mint a tenyerét, és most úgy érzi, szüksége van valami elterelésre, ami értelmet ad unalmas életének. Ekkor találkozik egy horgásszal, aki a leggyönyörűbb kalapot viseli, amit Csele valaha látott… és a fenébe is, neki kell az a kalap.Avagy az öt alkalom, amikor Csele megkísérli megszerezni a kalapot, és az egyetlen alkalom, amikor nem is próbálkozik.
Relationships: Csele/Csónakos (Pál utcai fiúk)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	A kalap

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The hat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015034) by [StarsMadeinHeaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsMadeinHeaven/pseuds/StarsMadeinHeaven). 



> Dear StarsMadeinHeaven, thank you for letting me translate your work! I loved the whole process!  
> I'm still longing for a sequel... :)
> 
> Nagyon jól szórakoztam fordítás közben, bízom benne, hogy nektek is mosolyt csal az arcotokra! :)
> 
> A szerző megjegyzése:
> 
> Rumorisnak.  
> Ez egy szülinapi ajándék barátomnak, Rumorisnak! <3 Remélem, tetszeni fog.  
> Külön köszönet LWTIS-nek e fic gyors bétázásáért!!!  
> Mindketten fantasztikusak vagytok.

A Hét Tenger Királyának lenni talán csábítónak hangzik, ám ha magát a Királyt kérdezed, ő kevésbé lelkesedne érte. Fordulhatnál csalódottság okán a nővéréhez magyarázatért, ő pedig elmondaná, hogy Csele tulajdonképpen nem király, csupán egy sellőherceg, aki nem is közvetlen örököse a trónnak.

Tudatlansága nem arról árulkodott, hogy szégyellné a Hét Tenger Királyának tettetni magát. Szíve mélyén igenis Király volt. A problémát az jelentette, hogy megunta a Hét Tenger lakójának szerepét. A titulusnak ezen része zavarta őt annyira.

Kedves olvasóim, ne legyetek csalódottak. Történetünk éppen Csele nagy unalmával kezdődik. Ha barátokkal lenne körbevéve, miközben életének minden mozzanata gondosan be volna osztva, az élete nem lenne kivételes. Meg kell értenetek, hogy Cseléék királysága különösen békés, ámde eléggé elszigetelt. Nemigen van példa drámai eseményekre. A panorámánk addig húzódik, ameddig a szem ellát, a kék és a zöld árnyalataival töltve meg a képet, s nem képes kínálni egyebet, mindössze a színek élénkségét. A halak ragaszkodnak a reggeli, jól bejáratott útvonalaikhoz, és hacsak nincs cápahelyzet, mindenki tartja magát mindennapos, unalmas rutinjához.

Meg kell említenünk, hogy a fiatal Csele Király – bocsánat, herceg – nem jellemezte volna a Hét Tengert unalmasnak, legalábbis életének első hét évében. Amikor még kisgyerek volt, a királyságát egy vadonatúj, felfedezésre váró világnak látta. A tizennegyedik születésnapjának végére azonban már nem volt egyetlen árva barlang, korallzátony vagy szikla, amit ne ismert volna. A tizenötödik, ezen a világon leélt évének betöltésének idején a szülei megtiltották neki, hogy felfedezze a felszínt – ami az egyetlen dolog volt akkoriban, amelyet Csele sosem látott még a saját szemével.

Védelmére legyen mondva, kezdetben megfogadta a tanácsot. De a kísértés erősnek bizonyult és tizenhat évesen Csele úgy volt vele, „basszák meg”, és vállalta a kockázatot anyja figyelmeztetései ellenére is, amelyek értelmében az emberek veszélyesek és pusztító betegségek járnak a nyomukban.

Egy ilyen kamaszkori lázadás napján esett meg, hogy Csele felfedezte a hajókat. Ám az, ami miatt beleszeretett az emberek közlekedési eszközeibe, nem maga a közlekedés ténye volt, hanem azok a dolgok, amelyeket némelyik hajó szállított. Csele elég hamar megtanulta, hogy azokat a fényűző anyagokat, amelyek annyira vonzották őt, az emberek nem csak arra használják, hogy eltakarják pucér valójukat és megvédjék magukat a hidegtől, hanem… fel is akartak vágni vele. Bemutatót tartottak, parádéztak a fedélzeten olyan szűk farmerben, amely semmit nem bízott a képzeletre. Csele szeretett volna ugyanilyen ruhákba bújni és felvágni velük.

Tudvalevő, hogy Csele okos sellő volt. Három hónap kutatás után elég jól megértette az emberi zsargont ahhoz, hogy a különálló szavakat ezekhez a szokatlan anyagnevekhez tudja társítani. Selyem, kasmír, tiszta gyapjú, durva gyapjú, vászon… ó, Csele mennyire vágyta puha selyembe bugyolálni magát! Ám volt egy dolog, amit Csele jobbat akart egy kasmírkabátnál. Őszintén szólva egy meglepően egyszerű dolgot.

Egy kalapot.

Azonban ez nem holmi átlagos kalap volt – már, ha egy kalap lehet egyáltalán hétköznapi. Széles karimájú, szőtt szalmakalap volt egy fekete összehúzó gumival. Ez a csinos kalap egy szép, tavaszi reggelen lett észlelve, amikor egy horgász úgy döntött, elállja Csele útját a szállítóhajók felé, amelyeket már hónapok óta csodált.

Gyenge kifejezés volna azt állítani, hogy Csele először bosszankodott. Ám a kalap láttán minden sértés, amit annak a hülyének a fejéhez akart vágni, a torkán akadt, és küzdenie kellett a levegőért. Ez a gyönyörű, mesés kalap egy Cselénél nem idősebb, széles vállú ember arcát takarta. Napcsókolta bőr. Erőkifejtéstől kirajzolódó izmok… Ó, milyen csodálatos kalap is volt. Csele meg akarta kaparintani.

Tehát a kis hajó felé úszott, hátulról közelített a horgász felé, remélve, hogy egy meglepetés-támadás lehetőséget ad neki a kalap megragadására, aztán hazaúszhat, mielőtt az ember észbe kapna. A fiú fütyült. Csele szerint furcsa és fülfájdító hang volt, de elég hangos ahhoz, hogy villámtámadását sikerre vigye. Észrevétlen akart lenni – olyan csendes és alattomos, akár egy éhes cápa. Miközben mindent beleadva próbált a lehető legkevesebb fodrozódást kelteni, Csele rádöbbent, hogy a horgász túlságosan elmerült a fütyülésben ahhoz, hogy bármit felfogjon a környezetéből. Tökéletes. A csónakos, mint az összes többi ember, igazi idióta volt.

 _Sok sikert bármiféle hal kifogáshoz ezzel a hozzáállással, Mr. Idióta_ – gondolta magában mulatva. Figyelmét a kalapra irányítva, Csele a fakorlátra kulcsolta ujjait és lassan megpróbálta felhúzni magát. Habár a csónak vészesen nyikorgott a súlya alatt, nem borult fel.

– Hm? – A fütyülés abbamaradt, de a csónakos nem fordult meg, hogy utánajárjon a hirtelen mozgásoknak. Csele visszatartotta a lélegzetét. Egy légy szállt a halász fedetlen, izzadt jobb vállára, és az ember nyújtogatta a nyakát, hogy megpillanthassa. A légy tökéletesen mozdulatlan maradt. Sós ajkait megnyalva, Csele tökéletesen mozdulatlanul várt. – Ó, menj már innen. – A csónakos elpöckölte a legyet, aztán hangosan ásított egyet.

Most vagy soha. Csele a kalap felé nyúlt. Csak még egy kicsit…! A légy Csele csuklója körül keringett és az ember bal vállára szállt.

Csak még egy kicsit…!

CSATTANÁS!

– Megvagy!

Csele szeme kikerekedett ijedtében; elengedte a hajót és egy hangos _csobbanással_ hátraesett a vízbe. A csónakos összevonta a szemöldökét, tekintete oda-vissza cikázott a kezében lévő döglött légy és Csele vízben csapkodó karjai között.

– A picsába! Ne pánikolj! – harsogta a csónakos. – Megmentelek!

– Mi a..,! Ne! Neee!

Túl késő. A csónakos már átugrott a korláton, hogy megmentse a fulladozó… sellőt.

– Megvagy, foglak!

– Vedd le rólam a kezed, te tökfej! – kiáltott Csele teljes tüdejéből a csónakosra, és farkával megcsapkodta az arcát, de olyan erővel, hogy az elvesztette az eszméletét. – Ó, a francba!

A csónakos arccal lefelé lebegett a vízben. Apró buborékok hagyták el száját és törtek a felszín felé. Csele megfordította őt és próbálta feltolni a hajóra, de egyszerűen túl nehéz volt. Nem volt más mód: fel kellett ébresztenie a horgászt. Tehát Csele újra megcsapkodta az arcát, ezúttal a kezével, és a biztonság kedvéért hozzátette:

– Ébresztő, te idióta!

Beletelt még néhány pofozgatásba, amíg az idióta szemei végre kipattantak. Csele nem várta meg, hogy a másik újfent sós vizet köpjön rá; otthagyta a korláton lógva és gyorsabban úszott el, mint egy vitorláshal. A nővére büszke lenne.

(Első kísérlet a kalap megszerzésére: egyes alá.)

***

Csele akarta azt a kalapot. A kalapról álmodott éjjel, a kalapra gondolt egész nap, a kalapot látta minden útját álló medúzában. A kalap egyszerűen mindenhol ott volt. Próbált előállni egy jó, idióta-biztos tervvel, amivel megszerezheti a kalapot a csónakos nagy fejéről. A csónakos meglepése nem működött. Az egyetlen, amellyel célt érhetne, hogy eltereli az ember figyelmét, fogja a kalapot és meglép, mielőtt az idióta felfogná, mi történik.

Ha Csele tanult bármit is abban a három hónapban, amíg követte a hajókat, az az volt, hogy az emberek odáig vannak az értelmetlen fecsegésért. Mi lenne, ha beszélgetést kezdeményezne? Elég közel juthatna a kalaphoz, _és_ , ami a legfontosabb, nem kockáztatná, hogy vízbe fullasztja annak törvényes birtokosát, mint legutóbb – illetve azt sem, hogy az ember megöli őt félúton. A csónakos hidegvérrel megölt egy legyet, ami azt jelentette, veszélyes. De Csele képes volt kiütni őt egy farokcsapással, vagyis mégsem volt olyan erős, mint azok az izmos vállak sejttették. A terve határozottan megért egy próbát.

Egy héten át folytatott felderítést azon a környéken, ahol első ízben keresztezték egymás útját, annak érdekében, hogy megismerje a szokásait és a kedvenc horgászhelyét. Miután kiokoskodta a legmegfelelőbb helyet és időt a cselekvésre, eltervezte, hogyan töri majd meg a jeget és mit fog mondani. Ezt követően begyakorolta a párbeszédet egy gömbhallal és eltökélte, hogy a tervét átülteti a gyakorlatba.

A választott napon a csónakos pontosan ott volt, ahol lennie kellett, fején a hamarosan-Csele-tulajdonába-kerülő kalappal, hangosan fütyörészve, és ezáltal elriasztva prédáját. Csele körbeúszta a csónakot. Rászánta drága idejét a tökéletes hely megtalálására, ahonnan megejtheti igazán drámai belépőjét. Amikor végre elégedett lett a választásával, lassan feltornászta magát, egyensúlyának megtartása érdekében megkapaszkodott a korlátban és köhintett egyet, hogy magára vonja az ember figyelmét.

A csónakos tovább fütyült. Csele hangosabban köhintett.

– Hm? – A csónakos hátranézett a válla fölött, és arcán egymásnak ellentmondó érzelmek arzenálja váltakozott. Csele számára érthetetlen volt valamennyi, különösen ilyesféle helyzetben. Volt némi nehézsége megérteni, hogy őt megpillantva a csónakos miért tűnt kifejezetten elégedettnek. – Te vagy a srác múltkorról!

Azt mondani, hogy Csele megrökönyödött ama tényen, hogy a csónakos kellő alapossággal meg tudta figyelni az arcát ahhoz, hogy emlékezzen is rá, gyenge kifejezés lett volna. Minden szöveg, amit begyakorolt, nyom nélkül kitörlődött a memóriájából, totális zavarodottságban hagyva őt.

– Én… izé…

– Gyakran úszol itt? – kérdezte a csónakos, teljesen váratlan helyzetbe hozva Cselét.

– Itt élek.

– A vízben?

– Sellő vagyok – magyarázta Csele szemforgatás közepette. Bizonyíték gyanánt felemelte a farkát; hatalmas vízcseppek hullottak a kis csónak deszkáira. Arra számított, hogy a csónakos sikoltozni kezd, megpróbálja elkapni, esetleg megtámadni őt – vagy, hogy bármi olyat tesz, amit az anyja szerint az emberek szoktak, amikor találkoznak egy másik faj képviselőjével. De minden, amit kapott, csak egy megértő bólintás volt.

– Ezért tűntél el legutóbb – jelentette ki magabiztos mosollyal a csónakos. Csele szerint egy Király jelenlétében ez felettébb udvariatlan reakció volt. – Azt hittem, megfulladtál és a tengerfenékig süllyedtél.

– Nagyon is élek, köszönöm szépen! – csattant fel Csele. Valamiért képtelen volt megérteni a csónakost, irritálta a lezser természete. Félelmet várt, érdeklődést, esetleg egy parányi tiszteletet iránta, de semmi ilyesmi nem történt. A csónakos úgy beszélt tovább, mintha rég elveszett ismerősök lennének. Mindazonáltal Csele egyfajta megnyugvást érzett, amiért a csónakos jóval butább és naivabb volt, mint először hitte. Ez nagyban megkönnyítette a dolgát.

– Sosem találkoztam még sellővel. Hogy hívnak? – tudakolta a csónakos, letéve horgászbotját és osztatlan figyelmével ajándékozva meg Cselét. Áh, az osztatlan figyelem nem volt ideális. Az azt jelentette, hogy Cselének kreatívnak kellett lennie, hogy elterelje a figyelmét és megszerezze a kalapot. De mit tegyen? Mit tegyen? Tán énekeljen egy dalt? Ugyan. Az butaság lenne.

– Elvitte a cica a nyelved? – kérdezte a csónakos vigyorra húzódó szájjal, ami még inkább irritálta Cselét.

– Mi az a cica?

– Az… – A csónakos átgondolta. – Egy állat, gondolom. Négy mancsa van.

– Gondolod?

– Csónakos vagyok. – Csele kérdését teljes mértékben ignorálva a csónakos felnevetett és felé nyújtotta a kezét. Csele túlságosan meg volt lepve a nevetés hangján, így nem figyelt a felé nyújtott kézre és eme emberi gesztus vonzataira. Pillantása elidőzött a másik száján, mielőtt sietve a csónakos kalapjára kapta volna. A francba azzal a kalappal!

– Cselének hívnak.

Oké, már ilyen messzire eljutott. Most mi lenne a legkézenfekvőbb lépés? Énekeljen egy dalt talán? Ó, az isten szerelmére! Senki nem fog énekelni semmiféle dalt. Csónakos bámult rá, tekintete annyira átható volt, hogy Csele szentírásnak vette gondolatolvasó képességeit. Várjunk csak egy percet, az embereknek vannak gondolatolvasó képességei?!

– Igazak a legendák? – érdeklődött Csónakos előrehajolva, hogy egyenesen a szemébe nézhessen.

– Mi igaz?

– Hogy a sellők szeretnek énekelni?

Francba. Tényleg vannak gondolatolvasó képességeik!

– Gondolatolvasó vagy?

Ez talán hangosabbra sikerült, mint tervezte, de mentségére legyen mondva, Cselének minden joga megvolt pánikba esni.

– Tényleg gondoltál rá, hogy énekelj nekem? – villanyozódott fel Csónakos. – Igen, igen! Énekelj! Amikor elmesélem majd a srácoknak, hogy egy sellő énekelt nekem, annyira irigykedni fognak és minden csaj…!

– Na persze! – sikoltotta Csele. Visszaugrott a vízbe és felindulásból meglökte Csónakos csónakját a farkával, felborítva azt.

Gyorsan elúszott és vissza se nézett.

(Második kísérlet a kalap megszerzésére: egyes alá.)

***

A két kudarcba fulladt kalap-szerzési próbálkozás ellenére Csele eldöntötte, hogy nem adja fel. Újfent megkísérelt beszélni Csónakossal, és ezúttal nem kiborulni az emberek telepatikus erőin. A párbeszédek kezdetben szörnyen kínosak voltak. Lényegtelen információkat osztottak meg a másikkal a világukról, habár általában Csónakos volt az, akinek be sem állt a szája. A csónakos imádott részletekbe menően beszélni a baráti köréről, ezáltal Csele már az első napon képben volt mindahányuk vezetéknevét illetően. Elképzelése sem volt, hogyan lehet bárki annyira szánalmas, mint Boka, aki furcsán kerülget egy bizonyos Nemecseket, viszont az illendőnél egy fokkal jobban élvezte a Barabás és Kolnay gúnyolódásairól szóló elbeszéléseket. Sőt Csónakos szenvedélyét, miközben a barátairól beszélt, elbűvölőnek találta. A nevetséges közjátékaik jobb kedvre derítették és háttérbe szorították a két dugába dőlt kísérletét a kalap megszerzésére.

Azért azt meg kell hagyni, hogy Csele nagyon szeretett volna találkozni ezekkel a srácokkal, de ezt a vágyát, hogy Csónakos városában tegyen egy kitérőt, elméjének távoli szegletébe száműzte. A jelenlegi feladatára kellett koncentrálnia. Nem értelmetlen csevegés végett jött ide. Minden alkalom – amikor azt mondogatta magának, hogy ez lesz az a nap, amikor végre megszerzi a kalapot –, minden Csónakossal töltött óra olyan gyorsan elrepült, hogy teljesen kiment a dolog a fejéből és kalap nélkül tért haza.

A mások időérzékével való babrálás valószínűleg egy újabb emberi szuperképesség lehetett.

Ismeretségük ötödik napján Csele eldöntötte, hogy taktikát kell váltania. Túlságosan szeretett beszélgetni. Elképesztő volt, hogy végül folyton a saját figyelmét terelte el, nem a célszemélyét.

A nővére szerint a másik dolog, amiért az emberek odáig voltak, az az értelmetlen kacatok felhalmozása és az azokkal való üzletelés, ezáltal hozzájutva egy másik… még több értelmetlen kacathoz. Csónakos sosem beszélt az ilyen primitív cserekereskedelem fontosságáról, Csele mégis a fejébe vette, hogy ez lesz a következő kísérlete: talál valami hülyeséget, ami talán felkelti Csónakos érdeklődését és elcseréli azt a kalapra.

Így hát a hetedik találkozásuk alkalmával egy kosárral a hóna alatt úszott a felszínre, és ürítette annak tartalmát a döbbent Csónakos lába elé.

– Mik ezek? – kérdezte bután pislogva. Csele szerint ez az arckifejezés remekül illett hozzá.

– Mi, sellők, szeretünk ajándékot cserélni a hosszantartó barátság reményében – hazudta, majd megforgatta a szemét, amikor Csónakos szája tátva maradt a csodálkozástól.

– Ez nagyon menő. Szerencsédre épp van nálam is pár dolog, ami esetleg érdekes lehet számodra – jelentette ki. Aztán zsebeit kiürítve Csele meglepett arca elé kezdte sorakoztatni valamennyi tárgyat.

Egy fésű, két kavics, egy csomag rágó, egy apró jegyzetfüzet, egy toll, egy ceruza, még egy kavics, a pénztárcája, kulcsok a lakásához…

– Hogy fért be ennyi minden a zsebeidbe?! – kiáltott fel Csele. Csónakos elvigyorodott és folytatta.

Négy iszapos pénzérme, még egy ceruza törött heggyel és…

– Ez a kép.

Csele közelebb araszolt és elvette Csónakos felé nyújtott kezéből a bekeretezett képet. Gyorsan kalapáló szívvel, alaposan tanulmányozta. Csónakos százwattos vigyora valósággal vakította őt. Egymásba fonódó karok, egy komolyabb tekintetű fiú, a csónakos pedig a kamerába mutat, miközben fulladozva röhög.

– Ő Boka – magyarázta Csónakos, megkocogtatva az üveget kicsivel Boka orra felett. – Nemecsek kereteztette be nekem.

– Jóképű – motyogta Csele homlokráncolva.

– Ki? Boka? – Csónakos visszavette a fotót és minden létező szögből megvizsgálta. – A nyomodba se ér.

Csele felhorkant, aztán újra magára öltötte komoly arcát, amikor Csónakos felvont szemöldökkel, zavartan nézett vissza rá.

– Azt akarom – közölte Csele. Csónakos oldalra döntötte fejét. Elkapva pillantását róla, Csele elpirult.

– Ennyire tetszik ő neked?

– Otthon nincs nekünk ilyenünk – hadarta, s közben próbálta elnyomni eltévedt dühét. – Add nekem azt a dolgot, aztán te is választhatsz ezek közül bármit, ami megtetszik. – Csele végigmutatott az általa itt-ott, a tengerfenéken talált tárgyak garmadáján.

– De ez ajándék egy barátomtól.

– Arra utalsz, hogy nem akarsz a barátom lenni? – Csele mérgében elkezdte visszadobálni a cuccokat a kosárba. – Jó, rendben. Ha ezt akarod!

– Nem, várj! – kiáltott fe Csónakos és megragadta Csele csuklóját. Csele kikerekedett szemmel bámulta a kezüket. – Az egy gyöngy volt? Igazi gyöngy?

– Mi? – kérdezett vissza Csele bután, még mindig a kezüket bámulva. Csónakos elengedte őt és megkereste az aprócska, fehér gyöngyöt, amelyet Csele már kész volt visszadobni a kosarába.

– Azt a’! Ez nagyon király!

Csele szeme résnyire szűkült. Zavartan meredt Csónakosra, aki pár percig a gyöngyöt csodálta, mielőtt széles mosolyra húzta volna a száját.

– Pont annyit ér, mint a képed és az a fésű – jelentette ki Csele.

– Ezért csak a fésűt adom – alkudozott Csónakos.

– Kizárt! Ez a gyöngy jóval többet ér annál – horkant fel Csele rosszallóan. – A képet és a fésűt akarom. Máskülönben nincs üzlet.

– Legyen. – Csónakos Csele mohó kezébe nyomta a fényképet és a fésűt, a gyöngyöt pedig a zsebébe süllyesztette. – Most már barátok vagyunk?

– Legjobb barátok! – kiáltott fel Csele, s már pakolta is vissza az összes értéktelen vackot a kosárba. Rápillantott a képen mosolygó Csónakosra. – Találkozunk legközelebb!

Csak hazaérve csapta meg őt a felismerés.

Elvesztegette a lehetőséget a kalap megszerzésére.

Francba.

…

De legalább kapott egy képet helyette, igaz?

(Harmadik kísérlet a kalap megszerzésére: kettes… alá?)

***

Csele képtelen volt abbahagyni a kép nézegetését. Azon ábrándozott, milyen lehet a felszínen sétálni és fenékbe billenteni Csónakost. Szórakoztatónak tűnt, nem úgy, mint az unalmas élete a tenger mélyén. A kalapjával Csele andaloghatna a perzselő napon, míg Csónakos nyavalyogna mögötte. Ó, annyira látta magukat lelki szemeivel! Csónakos, talpig izzadtan és idegesen, ajkai résnyire nyitva, amint _könyörög_ , hogy visszakaphassa a kalapját, és Csele… az új, bámulatos kalapjával, baromi jól szórakozva.

De Csele itt volt, a tenger mélyén, kalap nélkül, miközben Csónakos a szánalmas kis csónakjában hűsölt a kalap árnyékában. Nem, valamit muszáj volt tennie az ügy érdekében.

Miután kikérte a nővére tanácsát, Csele rájött, hogy talán mégis hatásosabb módszerekhez kell folyamodnia. Tekintve, hogy a beszélgetés és az üzletelés nem vált be, a lány azt mondta, talán a flörtölés célravezető lenne. Más sellőkkel működött, vele miért ne működne? Mindent összevetve, Cselének nem volt vesztenivalója.

– Csak a hírnevem.

A nővére felvihogott.

Csele soha életében nem flörtölt még, de épp elég felnőttet látott már ahhoz, hogy tudja, hogyan is kell jól csinálni. Kételkedett abban, hogy Csónakos elég éles eszű a hátsó szándékának felfedezéséhez. Ez még talán jól is elsülhet. Mindössze kellő közelségbe kell csalnia Csónakost ahhoz, hogy lekaphassa a kalapot arról a hülye fejéről.

Tehát azon a napon Csele elszánt arccal úszott a felszínre. Fogalma sem volt, hogyan kellene előállnia a témával, de feltett szándéka volt megszerezni a kalapot, bármi áron. Mint mindig, Csónakos ezúttal is várt rá.

– Szia, Csele!

Csele karba tett kézzel támaszkodott a korláton, amint Csónakos figyelmének középpontjába került. A csónakos mosolya kissé megremegett, miközben Csele lassan átfuttatta ujjait nedves haján, hátrafésülve azt. Francba, a víz belement a szemébe. Az égvilágon semmit nem látott.

– Helló. – Csele kicsit elmélyítette a hangját. Aztán rájött, hogy így valószínűleg rekedtnek hallatszott, ezért megköszörülte a torkát és megpróbálta újra. – Helló, Csónakos.

Víz folyt le az orrán, bele a szájába, Csele pedig letörölte a hüvelykujjával. A fenébe, hiszen annyit állítgatta a haját reggel, hogy jól mutasson… bárcsak emlékezett volna arra, hogy a haja vállalhatatlanná válik minden alkalommal, amikor a felszínre merészkedik. A víz furcsa közeg.

– Mi a helyzet? – tudakolta Csele, megnyalva sós alsó ajkát. Áh, a tengervíz olyan különös. A felszínen más íze volt. De várjunk csak… Csónakos miért nem felelt a kérdésére?

Csele összeráncolt szemöldökkel nézett Csónakos félig lehunyt szemébe. A csónakos éppen olyan különösen viselkedett, mint a tengervíz. Csónakos megfejthetetlen arckifejezéssel meredt vissza rá, orcái egy árnyalattal pirosabbak voltak a szokásosnál. – Minden rendben?

– Én… – Csónakos hangosan köhögött. – Jól vagyok.

A francba. Minden egyes napon, amikor éppen eldöntötte, hogy flört-támadásba kezd, Csónakos beteg volt. Ilyen az ő szerencséje. Azért tartsa magát az eredeti forgatókönyvhöz?

– Fogtál ma valamit? – kérdezte Csele némi idő nyerésének reményében, ami alatt kitalálhatja, hogyan hajtsa végre a tervét.

– Nem sokat. – Csónakos hangja rekedt és karcos volt. Csele aggódva, hirtelen ragadta meg a karját és dörzsölte meg a csuklója belső oldalát a hüvelykujjával. Ha jól emlékezett, az emberek a lázat a bőrön keresztül mérték – legalábbis ezt mondta a nővére. Biztosan igaz is volt, ugyanis Csónakos arca a vörösnek vagy tíz árnyalatát öltötte magára.

– Lángolsz.

Csónakos szája tátva maradt a csodálkozástól. Csele önelégülten vigyorgott. Jól meglepte őt azzal, hogy tudja, hogyan kell helyesen hőmérsékletet mérni. Habár öröme nem tartott sokáig. Csele őszintén kételkedett abban, hogy egy beteg férfival való flörtölés által megszerezheti a kalapot, elvégre Csónakos túlságosan meg volt fázva ahhoz, hogy levegye.

Fenébe. Ma tényleg be kell érnie egy átlagos csevegéssel.

– Fogadni mernék, hogy azért, mert egész végig itt álltál a tűző napon, várva, hogy valami a horgodra akadjon – jelentette ki Csele elgondolkodva.

– Talán. – Csónakos pillantása a pecabotjára siklott, és különösen megkönnyebbültnek tűnt a váratlan témaváltás okán. – Úgy látszik, nincs szerencsém mostanság.

– A nyakamat rá, hogy azért, mert puha a botod. – Csele büszkén húzta ki magát, amikor Csónakos felvont szemöldökkel nézett vissza rá. Csele okos sellő volt. Talán nem ő volt a legjobb horgász a tengerben, de tanult eleget az emberektől ahhoz, hogy tudjon egy-két dolgot a halfogási technikáikról. – Látod? – azzal maga felé rángatta Csónakos magára hagyott botját és ujját fel-le vezette a fán, hogy alátámassza érvét. – Ez végig lefelé hajlik. Néha szórakoztató a hajlítható, de az csak a kis halakhoz jó, Csónakos. Tudod, hogy értem? A kicsi halak sosem fogják tudni elérni, hogy az egekbe szökjön a pulzusod. A hajlékonyság nem minden. Néha ki kell próbálni a keményebb botot.

Csónakos lesütötte a szemét és köhintett. – Legközelebb kipróbálom.

– Mi nem használunk botokat – folytatta Csele – Tudok pár dolgot a kemény botokról, mert ennyire jó vagyok, de mi, sellők, általában egyszerűen a kezünkkel kapjuk el a halakat. Belenyomjuk az öklünket egy lyukba, remélve, hogy az nem túl szűk…

Csónakos köhögött, ezúttal hangosabban. – Azt hiszem, most haza kellene mennem.

– Elképesztően melegnek tűnsz – mondta Csele, újra megragadva Csónakos csuklóját. – Jesszus, lángolsz!

– Ja, bassza meg, kicsit leizzadtam.

– Le kell feküdnöd! – kiáltotta Csele. Az emberekbe semmi józan ész nem szorult! Csónakos mégis mit képzelt, hogy lázasan eljött otthonról?! Micsoda idióta!

– Ó, igen, le kéne. – Csónakos rámosolygott, minden valószínűség szerint megnyugtatási céllal.

Csele gúnyolódott:

– Gondoskodj magadról, te hülye.

– Ó, úgy lesz.

Csele bólintott és búcsúzóul intett neki. Remélte, hogy Csónakos holnapra jobban fogja érezni magát… aztán majd megpróbálhat flörtölni, ahogyan ma kellett volna, és megszerezheti azt a francos kalapot.

(Negyedik kísérlet a kalap megszerzésére: egyes.)

***

A flörtölés nem jött be.

A gond az volt, hogy akárhányszor kinyitotta a száját, semmi nem tűnt elég… kacérnak. Minduntalan másra terelődött a téma, az pedig nem adott lehetőséget semmiféle régi, jól bevált felszedős szövegnek. Illetve ha teljesen őszinték akarunk lenni, Csele sokkalta érdekesebbnek találta a butácska beszélgetéseiket holmi silány flörtölésnél. Miután meggyőzte magát, hogy Csónakos nem az a fajta fickó, akinek feltűnne, ha valaki fel akarja szedni, Csele örömmel elvetette az ötletet.

A kérdés tehát most az volt: mi lenne a legcélravezetőbb tett a kalap megszerzésére?

Az, hogy egyszerűen elkérje, soha meg sem fordult a fejében. Kételkedett abban, hogy Csónakos valaha odaadná neki önszántából. Cselének világéletében azt tanították, hogy használja a fejét. Még Csónakos manipulálása is jó ötletnek tűnt számára. Ám sem a meglepetés-támadások, sem a beszéddel való elterelések nem használtak, ahogyan az üzletelés és a flörtölés sem vezetett eredményre. Minden bizonnyal csak egyszerűen közölnie kéne vele. Kérd és megadatik, nem ezt szajkózzák az emberek?

Csónakos képét nézegetve Csele azon merengett, mihez kezdjen, miután eléri a célját. A hülye csónakos közelébe férkőzni csakis a kalap miatt akart. Mit kellene tennie, amikor végre megszerzi? Térjen vissza az unalmas mindennapokhoz, mint a Hét Tenger sosem-lesz Királya? Csele bőven eleget látott a fenti világból ahhoz, hogy még kíváncsibb legyen a többi részére. Látni akarta azt a világot, amelyben Csónakos élt. Találkozni akart Csónakos barátaival. Hallani akarta, mit mond majd Csónakos, amikor végre szűkített farmerban és selyem ingben feszíthet.

Azonban ha végre-valahára rátenné a kezét a kalapra, lenne mersze ismét Csónakos szeme elég kerülni? Lenne bármi értelme? Kételkedett abban, hogy Csónakos látni akarná még őt valaha, miután valamiképpen lecsente a kalapot a fejéről és eltűnt. Te talán túlgondolta a dolgokat. Érdekelné egyáltán Csónakost? Volt neki élete Cselén kívül is: barátok, család és az egész világ a lábai alatt. Csele földje csak addig nyúlt, ameddig a szem ellátott. Meseszép, de nem olyan izgalmas, mint az emberek gondolták. Ha egyszer Csele megszerezné a kalapot és eltűnne, Csónakos könnyen elfelejtené őt.

Cselének választania kellett. Övé lehet a kalap, vagy Csónakos barátsága. Abban a pillanatban a kalap tűnt a legelérhetőbb dolognak, amihez hozzájuthatott.

Azon a napon Csele eldöntötte: ez lesz az utolsó kísérlete a kalap megszerzésére. Szóba hozná körmönfont módon, felmérné Csónakos kalap iránti ragaszkodását, és… egyszerűen elkérné.

Csónakos, mint mindig, most is a kedvenc helyén pecázott, ezúttal merevebb bottal a kezében. Csele arca felragyogott, amikor Csónakos büszkén mutatta neki a halakkal teli vödröt.

– Igazad volt – mondta Csónakos. – Más módszerre volt szükségem.

– Mindig igazam van. – Csele elvigyorodott, Csónakos felhorkant. Imádnivalóan hangzott, Csele szerint sokkalta kellemesebben, mint a fütyülése. Akárha olvasott volna Csele gondolataiban (és a sellő nem vonta kétségbe eme képességét), Csónakos Cselén legeltette a tekintetét. Gyengéd pillantása bájossá varázsolta vonásait, és Csele alig jutott levegőhöz.

– Nincs mindig igazad. – Csónakos csipkelődő hangsúlya nem maradt észrevétlen.

– Ezt cáfolnám.

Csónakos felhorkant és annyiban hagyta a dolgot. Csele, míg tanulmányozta Csónakos profilját a kalap alatt, az elhatározása megingott. Pánik támadt a belsőjében a gondolatra, hogy megszűnnek az együtt töltött órák. Habár ezek a túlcsorduló veszteség-érzések csupán egy másodperc erejéig tartottak. Túlontúl kétségbeesetten akarta azt a kalapot ahhoz, hogy most feladja.

– Szóval… – próbálkozott Csele. – A kalapod.

– Mi van vele? – kérdezett vissza Csónakos, egyértelműen meglepetten, és levette a fejéről. Csele tekintete egy másodperccel tovább időzött a Csónakos homlokán gyöngyöző izzadtságcseppeken, mint az feltétlenül szükséges lett volna.

– Szép kalap.

– Hm… Anyukámé.

– Ó. – Csónakos vallomása hallatán Csele szíve kihagyott egy ütemet.

– Tudom, hogy nevetségesen festek benne, de jelenleg nem igazán van más lehetőségem.

– Hmm.

– Fogadni mernék, hogy kedvelne téged – mondta Csónakos széles mosollyal, visszavéve a kalapot. – Bárcsak velem jöhetnél a szárazföldre. Bemutatnálak a többieknek.

Csele nem felelt. Hirtelen elfogta a szomorúság, elfordította a tekintetét.

– Vagy egyik nap elhozhatnám ide a barátaimat. – Csónakos hangja furcsán reménykedőn csengett. – Elijesztik majd az összes halat, de…

– Nem hinném, hogy ez működne – szakította félbe Csele. – Te és én két külön világba tartozunk.

Csónakos homloka ráncba szaladt. Csele látta, mennyire erőlködik valamiféle visszavágáson.

– Azt hittem, barátok vagyunk.

Csele beharapta az ajkát. Utálta, hogy Csónakos mennyire megbántottnak hangzott. – Azok vagyunk.

– Akkor mi a probléma?

Azt mondani, hogy Csele meglepődött Csónakos kérdésén, gyenge kifejezés volna. Felnézve a kalapra, Csele végre dűlőre jutott. Most vagy soha. Elkéri a kalapot, és ha Csónakos odaadja neki, az azt jelentené, hogy hajlandó lenne feláldozni a saját családját és barátait Csele barátságáért. Ha nem adja neki, akkor Csele számára nyilvánvalóvá válna, hogy nincs jövője Csónakossal – elvégre sosem mondana le Csele javára olyasvalamiről, ami egykor az anyukájához tartozott. Ez a gondolatmenet Csele számára tökéletesen logikus volt.

– Kérhetek egy szívességet? – kérdezte Csele, figyelmen kívül hagyva Csónakos várakozó kifejezését.

– Milyen szívességet? – fúrta tekintetét Cseléébe.

Csele ránézett a kalapra, aztán Csónakosra, aztán ismét a kalapra.

Most vagy soha.

– Kérhetek…

Csónakos oldalra döntötte a fejét, és tenyerén és térdén támaszkodva lassan közeledett Csele irányába, keresztülkúszva a szűk fedélzeten. A bot elfeledve hevert a padlón, Csónakos odébb tolta a vödörnyi halat és egy furcsa pózba helyezkedett, hogy Csele arcával egy vonalba kerülve beszélhessen.

– Mit szeretnél?

– Nekem adnád… – A szavak Csele torkában ragadtak.

– Micsodát?

Csele csak nézte őt tágra nyílt szemmel. Annyira közel volt… és a kalap még szebb volt ilyen közelről. Tökéletesen illett Csónakos fejére. Csele imádta, ahogyan az árnyék arra a gyönyörű arcra esett, orrának arra az apró, homorú hajlatára, azokra a telt ajkakra, a…

– Csókolj meg.

Minden egyes kalapról szóló gondolata kiröppent a fejéből, amikor Csónakos megtette.

(Ötödik kísérlet a kalap megszerzésére: hármas alá. Nem. Négyes alá. Áh! Nem. Négyes. Nem. Ötös alá. Határozottan ötös alá.)

***

A történet ezen pontján Csele olyannyira szégyellte magát, amiért így leengedte a védelmét, hogy komolyan fontolóra vette, hogy száműzetésbe vonul a Hét Tenger legrejtettebb mélységeibe. Túlreagálta? Valószínűleg. Elvégre, Csónakos visszacsókolta, és tulajdonképpen tisztességes csók volt ez. Viszont légből kapott ötlet volt, ami azt jelentette, talán sosem alakul át valami komolyabbá. Kit akart áltatni? Ő sellő, Csónakos pedig emberi lény. A sors nem egymásnak szánta őket.

Mégis, Csele mindössze arra vágyott, hogy visszamenjen hozzá. A Hét Tenger legrejtettebb mélységeibe történő száműzetésbe vonulás egyébként sem tűnt valami szórakoztató kalandnak. Inkább hallgatná a Csónakos gyönyörű száját elhagyó hülyeségeket éveken át, megszakítás nélkül, semmint úgy élje le az életét, hogy végül egy ódon barlang legyen a végső nyughelye. Kit érdekeltek már holmi kalapok és elterelések meg kudarcot vallott flörtölési kísérletek? Nem volt már a szívében semmi egyéb, csupán egyetlen név, mégpedig Csónakos, Csónakos, Csónakos, Csónakos.

– Túldramatizálod – közölte vele a nővére, amikor Csele az ágyán forgolódott, könyökhajlatába temetve arcát, már tizedszer egyetlen nap alatt.

– Hadd haljak meg békében.

– Ez nevetséges.

– Elrontottam mindent.

– Csak egy csók volt.

– Utál engem.

– Visszacsókolt!

– Sosem leszek boldog…

– Befejeznéd? – Csele hátat fordított neki és motyogott valamit az orra alatt. A nővére felsóhajtott. – Nem vonulsz száműzetésbe.

– Befejeztem, és de, az a tervem.

– Most komolyan, Csabi, mintha nem tudnád, hogy a szárazföldön lábakat tudunk növeszteni.

Csele lassan elemelte a karját az arca elől.

– Hogy most már mit tudunk csinálni?

– Tudunk járni a szárazföldön. – A nővére megforgatta a szemét. – Mindig is tudtunk.

– De anya azt mondta, nem kéne a szárazföldre mennünk.

A nővére szánakozva pillantott rá.

– Hazudott. Tudta, hogy a te temperamentumoddal csak bajba keverednél… és igaza volt. Most nézz magadra!

– Tudok járni a szárazföldön? – pislogott vissza Csele, és érezte, hogy egyre szélesedik a mosolya. A választ meg sem várva úszott el, olyan gyorsan, amilyen gyorsan tudott.

Csónakos ott volt a szokásos helyén, kiolvashatatlan arckifejezéssel bámulta a horizontot. Csele, izgatottságának leplezésére képtelenül, meglökte a csónakot a farkával, mire Csónakos ijedtében összerezzent.

– Csele? – Csónakos odakúszott hozzá, őrült módjára vigyorogva.

– Segíts fel, idióta! – parancsolta Csele megragadva Csónakos karját, és próbálta egyedül felhúzni magát. Habár Csónakos erősebb volt, és erőlködés nélkül felhúzta őt a fedélzetre. Csele kinyújtotta a farkát a deszkán és várt.

– Mi folyik itt?

– Csitt! – Csele meredten nézte a farkát, kissé hunyorogva a pikkelyekről visszatükröződő fénytől. Lassan történt. Ahogy a tengervíz elpárolgott a perzselő napfény hatására, a farka fokozatosa alakult lábakká. Csele elvigyorodott. – Végre találkozhatok a barátaiddal! Hé, jól vagy, Csónakos? Megint beteg vagy?

Csónakos önmagához mérten meglepően csendes volt. Szeme tányérnyira kerekedett, úgy vizslatott egy pontot valamivel Csele köldöke alatt. Csele aggódva böködte meg őt ujjával.

– Kell szereznünk neked ruhákat. – Csónakos villámgyorsan levette a kalapját és Csele ölébe ejtette, miközben egyenesen a szemébe nézett. – Nem hinném, hogy valaha leszállnának rólam, ha egy pucér férfit vinnék haza.

– Megtarthatom a kalapot?

– A tiéd. Neked adom. De tartsd az öleden, amíg találunk neked valami ruhát.

Csele széles vigyorral hajolt Csónakoshoz, hogy szájon csókolja.

– Kasmír kabátot szeretnék és egy selyem pólót.

– O-oké – mondta Csónakos fojtott hangon.

Csele képtelen volt abbahagyni a mosolygást. A százazföld sötét körvonalára tekintett, amely kezdett kirajzolódni a horizonton, miközben Csónakos evezett, hangosan fütyült és elijesztette az összes halat.


End file.
